


too late

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Ghost Beth, Sad Ending, Wendigo Hannah Washington, Wendigo Josh Washington, the Washingtons deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: 'Do it Joshy, don't you want to stay with us?'I do I do I'm sorryWas his last coherent thought as he obeyed his deteriorating sisters.The search crew was too late.





	too late

'Why did you leave us Josh?'

'Didn't you want to save us?'

'How could you leave us to die!?'

im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry  
I didnt mean to I didnt mean to I didnt mean to im so sorry 

'Stay with us Josh' 

'No one will miss you, stay here with us Joshy'

'Be with us forever' The ghost of beth pointedly stared at the rotten corpse in front of Josh.

okay I trust you I trust you 

Josh slowly sunk to his knees and stared at the rotting body.

'Do it Joshy, don't you want to stay with us?' 

I do I do I'm sorry

Was his last coherent thought as he obeyed his deteriorating sisters.

The search crew was too late.


End file.
